


Your Taste

by eishirumpelstiltskin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chefs, Eating Disorders, M/M, Sad Miya Atsumu, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eishirumpelstiltskin/pseuds/eishirumpelstiltskin
Summary: Miya Atsumu, an unemployed bitch suffering from a disorder called Ageusia, a lost of sense of taste meets a chef named Sakusa Kiyoomi.Fate plays with the both of them as Atsumu found the satisfaction in Sakusa's dishes. He can't taste them, but he found them tasty.And he found Sakusa Kiyoomi yummy after tasting him too.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Alisa/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Your Taste

Have you ever wondered living a life without your sense of taste?

_"Miya! You're taking too much time, the train leaves in 5 minutes!" - Osamu_

_"We're both Miya, idiot!" - Atsumu_

_"Yeah, that's so unlucky of me."_

_"You're just jelly because I'm more handsome than you."_

_"Like hell I would!"_

"Oi! What's taking you guys so long?! the morning menu disappears at exactly 10:00 am! It's already 9:20!" - Yaku

"I'm hungry..." - Kenma

"Faster you twins! This is why you guys are single!" - Akaashi

"Keiji, we're all single." - Kenma

"No, I'm taken."

"We're done!" - Osamu

"We'll miss the limited morning dew at this rate!" - Yaku

"I rescheduled my stream for this drink, we cannot miss it." - Kenm

"Welll, 'Samu was taking all his time in the world!"

"Funny why Satan didn't take you yet to have a clown in hell, 'Tsumu!"

This is the Happy Hungry Bunch squad— name given by Osamu— which has 5 members on the daily basis: The Miya Twins, Atsumu and Osamu, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma and Yaku Morisuke.

Miya Osamu, is a cafe owner, a great baker and cook. He's nation famous, like a cook influencer.

Yaku Morisuke runs a modeling agency with his Russian boyfriend, Haiba Lev. They bult Haiba Agency with their blood sweat and tears.

Akaashi is a doctor, a psychiatrist doctor which specializes physical fitness and all. He's famous for being a kind doctor and for being the boyfriend of a very famous professional volleyball player.

While Kozume Kenma is an online game streamer. He's also a beta tester wherein he rates new games and tests them, a game rater perhaps. And he's getting payed for it. He's really famous all around the world for being a great player.

And lastly, Miya Atsumu. An unemployed bitch who finished HRM but is too lazy to start a business or to find work. To add up that he's too stressed with his life, he can't work.

Their squad is the perfect example for the word, extroverts. This squad loves travelling and going on to trips, eating foods, and buying souvenirs. They'd kill to go and visit newly opened cafes and well rated ones as well.

There's just one problem.

It's Miya Atsumu, the first born among the twins. The blonde haired gentleman who has been suffering from a disorder called Ageusia ever since he was born.

Ageusia is a disorder, the loss of taste function. Particularly the inability to detect sweetness, sourness, bitterness and saltiness. Whatever food he eats, whatever food he drinks, it will taste like nothing. Plain nothing.

And to be in a squad like the Happy Hungry Bunch who loves eating their souls out, Atsumu was feeling kinda depressed about it. Whenever he looks at his friends and brother who enjoys eating.

But there he is, pathetically trying to push himself to eat happily just like them even though the food has no taste at all. It was annoying, it feels so stupid. He can't even enjoy the foods his friends enjoy. 

What pains him the most is thet his brother really loves cooking and baking. He can't taste any of his brother's recipes and it hurts him... it hurts him so much.

He and his doctor tried curing his disorder, but whatever they do, it just won't work. Atsumu gave up on it but his doctor never did. The latter is still continuously researching about Atsumu's Ageusia.

Of course, his friends and his twin knew about this. But they also know that they can't do anything about it. So instead, they always try their best to cheer Atsumu up. They tried feeding him some exotic and extraordinary foods, but the blonde can't really taste anything. It's either he'll end up hungry for not eating or too full or sick because of what he ate.

Atsumu's disorder was sometimes associated with anosmia which is a loss of sense of smell. He can't always know a food's taste by the smell of it.

_It's depressing, but I'll live._

"We still made it for the morning menu!" Yaku exclaimed as they all went inside the cafe with Atsumu behind them all.

Yaku: I'll take the orders, what do you guys want?

Osamu: We'll have five limited morning dew in large cups of course and a B2 for me.

Akaashi: I'll have B2 as well.

Kenma: Then... I'll have that C1.

Yaku: I'll take B4. How about you, Atsumu?

Atsumu shrugged. "Does that even matter? I can't even taste anything anyways." He whispered with looked away.

Yaku immediately hit Atsumu's side with his tiny hands.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

Yaku: It will normally hurt! You must have forgotten thet the quote 'small but terrible' was made after I was born! [/crosses his arms;

Yaku: Atsumu, you may not be able to taste all kinds of food but that doesn't mean you should starve yourself.

"Yaku's right. You have to eat, 'Tsumu. Your brain might not need it, but your body does." Osamu said and glanced at the menu. "Atsumu will take the A5." He added and looked back at his brother.

"You like tuna don't you? Even though you can't taste it."

"'Samu..." Atsumu whispered with teary eyes before giving his brother the tightest hug.

"Thank you!" He cried with shots falling on his gray haired twin's shoulder.

"Ew let go! The hell 'Tsumu?! Gross!"

Kenma secretly took a picture of the twins before hiding his phone again.

"That was so delicious..." They all whispered while rubbing their own tummies. Thet made Astumu look away.

_I wish I could also know if they're delicious or not you know..._

"Kenma already drank all his morning dew? That was fast." Akaashi said. "Would you like to have some of mine?" He asked.

"You can have mine." Atsumu cut in. "I can't taste it anyway. Drinking it is not worth it, might as well give it to someone who can appreciate it unlike me." He said and pushed his drink towards Kenma.

"Are you sure?" Kenma asked. Atsumu nodded. Kenma smiled and took his drink. "Thanks."

"Where are we off next?" Akaashi asked.

"The nearest mall. I was thinking of buying new clothes." Yaku said. The others agreed.

Atsumu couldn't care less. He loves his squad, he really do. But not gonna lie, he always feel out of place. It's not their problem but his'. 

_If only I wasn't born with this disorder. Maybe I could've enjoyed being with them._

His friends are not making him out of place. In fact, he's like the first priority of the four. Everyone always treat him like a delicate and fragile baby— except for Osamu sometimes. He never wished for it but never complained about it either.

_Whatever. I'm still lucky for having them, I wouldn't have survive this cruel life without them._

"Yaku, this looks good on you. What do you think?" Akaashi said, lifting a coat while Kenma was beside him, holding the end of his coat wjile playing with his phone.

"You're bullying me! That coat is for someone taller, bitch!" Yaku exclaimed making Akaashi stifle a laugh.

"Look at this, 'Tsumu." Osamu called and showed a pair of matching shirts. The first shirt says 'when lost, return to twin' and the second one says 'I am twin'.

That made Atsumu smile. "Lemme buy it, how much is it?"

"Let's cut the price in half since we'll both be using them anyways."

"Nah, I'll pay for it 'Samu. You can pay for my lunch and dinner instead." Atsumu said and took his wallet out before taking the shirts Osamu was holding.

"O...kay?" Osamu shrugged and went to find another matching shirt that will fit his and his brother's liking.

When lunch came, Atsumu decided not to order nor eat anything. Since his anosmia is also acting up, he wasn't really jealous of his friends eating yummy foods.

He's jealous because of their smiles. The happiness written on their faces once they eat, it's making him jealous.

_Why is life unfair?_

Atsumu barely ate for lunch. His friends still has to convince him to do so. Atsumu understands why his friends are doing this, but he just don't get himself.

"I'm sorry..." Atsumu whispered, catching the four's attention.

"I'm a burden." Atsumu said with his head lowered. "I shouldn't be in this squad, I don't belong here. I—"

"Atsumu!" Osamu exclaimed and cupped the cheeks of his brother. "Cut the crap!"

Atsumu's eyes widened after meeting his twin's eyes. "You're never a burden! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Osamu slapped his brother jokingly. "It's not your fault for having that disease. We should be the one sorry here."

"Why?"

"Because we're not considering your feelings when we eat right beside you. Even though we really do consider."

"Atsumu." Yaku called and tapped the blonde's shoulder. "It's alright. Don't sweat. Let's go home?" 

Atsumu nodded. "Let's go home." He said and glanced at his twin.

"Thank you." He mouthed 

"We're home!" Atsumu and Osamu both exclaimed after entering their apartment. They're sharing a roof.

"Yah Osamu. Could ya take a bath first?" Atsumu asked while stripping right in the living room.

"Yeah sure, I'll cook us dinner." 

"Nah, I'm skipping." Atsumu said before entering the bathroom with his phone.

He played a random playlist before entering the shower. The warm water streamed down his well toned body as he felt relaxed under it. He raised his head and stuck his tongue out to taste the water.

"Water really is tasteless." He whispered. "Oh wait, I don't have a sense of taste." 

He soaped his body and never bothered shampooing his hair. When he went out of the bathroom, he immediately saw Osamu eating his light dinner.

"I cooked extras." 

"Asshole, I told you I'm skipping."

"But still, you might get hungry."

"Osamu." Atsumu called after changing his clothes.

"Yeah?" Osamu asked with his mouth full.

"I love you."

Osamu immediately choked on his food. Atsumu laughed and walked towards his brother to help him pat his back.

"Water! Water!" Osamu exclaimed. Atsumu poured his twin a glass of water and gave it to him.

"That's fucking gross, Tsumu! Fuck you!"

"No it's not gross, we're twins! And you're not my type!"

"Ew! Shut up!"

Atsumu sat in the living room and watched his favorite cartoon show, Spongebob. After Osamu ate, he sat beside his brother.

"How's your appointment with your doctor yesterday? Sorry I forgot to ask." Osamu said.

"Fine. I already gave up on it." Atsumu said and looked away.

"Did Dr. Ushijima gave up on it?"

Spongebob's laughter echoed around the silent room as Osamu waited for his twin's answer. But he never got one. That made him sigh.

"'Tsumu, as long as you're living, there's a way. You'll find the cure to your disease, don't give up just yet. It's not like it's impossible—"

"It is impossible, 'Samu!" Atsumu exclaimed and rose from his seat. "Can't you realize that it's damn impossible?! There's no hope anymore, twin! It's been what?! 5 years, motherfucker and there's no fucking cure! There's no use!"

"My doctor already has a kid and there's still no cure! It's really damn impossible, 'Samu! Wake up!" He exclaimed before throwing the remote on the sofa and walking his way out towards the balcony.

Osamu sighed. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything. I feel so worthless." He whispered and ran his hand through his face.

\--

"'Tsumu wake up you fucker. You skipped breakfast." Osamu said while shaking his brother who is still fast asleep.

"Yah 'Tsumu!"

Osamu sighed and went out of their room. He took a pan and a spatula before going back.

"YAH BITCH WAKE UP!" Osamu screamed while making unpleasant noises using the spatula and the pan. He hit the spatula on the pan right beside his brother's ear.

"Stop! I'm still sleepy!" Atsumu complained and rolled towards the other side of the bed.

"I SAID WAKE UP!" Osamu exclaimed and hit Atsumu's bicep with the pan.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?!"

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

"I AM AWAKE WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HIT ME?!"

"THEN GET YOUR ASS UP AND EAT YOUR DAMN LUNCH!"

Atsumu sat and stretched his arms. "I ain't eating." He stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey what do you mean you ain't eating?! You already skipped your lunch, can't you feel your tummy grumbling?!"

"Stop screaming! I said I'm not eating the damn lunch, 'Samu!"

\--

"I'm off to the cafe now. I have to check the staff." Osamu said while buttoning his coat.

"Wait, I'm coming." Atsumu said and wore his coat as well.

"'Tsumu—"

"I won't eat dinner as well. So don't." Atsumu said and wore his shoes before heading out first.

Osamu rode his car while tailing Atsumu who just walked his way to his twin's cafe. There were some girls approaching him but Atsumu would just ignore them or tell them that he's gay or unemployed.

"Can't he just reject them nicely?" Osamu whispered and rolled his eyes.

Osamu's not new to Atsumu not eating for a whole day. Because he believes that he can still convince his twin to eat tomorrow.

They only have each other since their parents died in an accident. Osamu may be the youngest but he's in charge of taking care of his older brother. Atsumu can't skip his meals, he might die without them knowing. And it's Osamu's job not to let him die in hunger.

"I said I'm gay! Stay away from me!" Atsumu exclaimed at the grouo of girls trying to find their way to him.

"Come on, we know you're just pretending." The girls said and laughed.

Osamu gulped after seeing his twin's hand, rolled into a tight fist. He's pissed.

"I SAID I AM GAY AND I'M NOT INTERESTED IN WOMEN!"

Osamu facepalmed himself. Everyone passing by was looking at Atsumu with shock written in their faces. The blonde was breathing heavily due to screaming so loud.

When they both arrived at the cafe, the staffs greeted them. One of Osamu's staff immediately gave Atsumu a cup of black coffee, which the latter accepted and drank.

"Drinking coffee without breakfast and lunch can danger your stomach." Kiyoko said with an expressionless face. She's the one who gave Atsumu a black coffee.

She placed a plate of cheesecake in front of Atsumu. "Here, eat. You're making the boss worry." Kiyoko said and sat in front of him.

"Just because you can't taste anything doesn't mean that you'll end you should end your life already."

"I'm not planning to suicide, Kiyoko-san!" Atsumu cried. "And please stop scolding me with a straight face, it's making me cry!"

"You're gonna cry more if I smile."

"So true." Atsumu said and rested his forehead on the table.

"I feel like my life's not really worth it." Atsumu whispered. "Food is life but I can't taste it! It's so unfair, Kiyoko-san! I wanna blame the Gods and everything! Just why?! Why me?!" Atsumu whispered.

"There's a reason why you're still breathing, Atsumu. Not just because you can't taste any—"

"Doesn't mean that I should end my life already! Stop it Kiyoko-san I'm not suicidal!" Atsumu cried and raised his head.

Kiyoko's eyes met Atsumu, silencing the latter. Kiyoko patted Atsumu's head. "You'll be okay. I still believe that you will taste something in the future."

"Not this." Kiyoko pointed Atsumu's mouth. 

"But this." She said and pointed Atsumu's chest, near his heart.

"Now there's two person believing that I can still taste something in the future..." Atsumu whispered.

"Make it six." Osamu said. "Me, Kiyoko, Yaku, Akaashi, Kenma and your doctor. And the staff as well."

"We all believe that there will be a day, someday, wherein 'it's yummy' will subconsciously escape your lips."

Days passed and Atsumu continued skipping his meals. Osamu was trying his best to convince him to eat but Atsumu was to stubborn. It's pissing him the fuck off. It's taking him years of living!

"'Tsumu! Eat your damn lunch! Are you trying to kill yourself?! It's been 3 damn straight days, 'Tsumu! The last thing you ate was a fucking slice of cheesecake!"

"You don't have to convince me anymore 'Samu because I will not listen. I will never." Atsumu said with a listless voice.

"Please, 'Tsumu! Don't make this too hard for me! Eat!"

"Osamu stop, it's annoying."

"You just have to eat!"

"For what?"

"You might die, 'Tsumu!"

"I won't die."

"If you eat, you really won't!"

"There's no use in eating, 'Samu! I can't even taste it!"

**"THEN GET OUT OF THE FUCKING APARTMENT!"**

Atsumu was immediately frozen at what his twin said. He slowly glanced at Osamu to see if he's serious.

"W-what...? Are you joking?"

"I'm not fucking joking! Get the hell out!" Osamu exclaimed and grabbed Atsumu's collar with his fists.

"W-wait 'Samu don't do this— yah!" 

Osamu opened the door and pushed Atsumu out of their apartment with full force.

"You're not coming back until you already have the intention of eating again! Goodluck on dying motherfucker!" Osamu exclaimed right in front of his twins face before slamming the door.

"'S-samu..." Atsumu whispered.

"YAH 'SAMU GIVE ME MY PHONE AND MY MONEY!"

_"NO! SUIT YOURSELF!"_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Hey! Shut up! Stop screaming so late!" The woman from the next room said before closing her door again.

Atsumu sighed. "Where will I go now?" He whispered.

Atsumu sat beside their apartment's door and leaned on the wall. He immediately fell asleep, unconcerned of what may happen tomorrow.

Osamu peeked outside, surprised to see his twin sleeping out in the cold. He shook his head and went back to get his twin a warm blanket.

"You're annoying but I don't want you to die." Osamu whispered while wrapping his twin with the blanket.

Afternoon came and the blonde just woke up. Atsumu was shocked to see himself wrapped with a blanket. He tried knocking on their door and entering but it was locked and nobody was answering. For a hundred time, he felt his tummy rumbling.

"Oh shit. Not good." Atsumu whispered and went out of the apartment building.

He walked on the sidewalk while clutching his aching tummy. He's feeling hungry, very hungry. We wants to eat, he's craving for something to chew, something to fill his empty stomach.

Atsumu continued walking as the people around him stared at him, confused. He is still wearing his pajamas even though it's already 3 in the afternoon and he's walking like a modern zombie. Who wouldn't look at him?

"Hungry... I'm hungry..." He whispered as his vision started to get blurry.

"Fuck..." He cursed and held his head. Now his head hurts, it felt like the world is spinning. He can feel it, he's already dying.

"H-help..."

"H-help... me..." Atsumu whispered as his body slowly gave up it balance and fell on the cold cement grounds.

\--


End file.
